The Jedi Prince: Prince of Xadia
by Galvatream
Summary: At the age of two Callum was kidnapped by Avizandum for his tremendous connection to the Force Now during the age of the Galactic Empire he is deployed by Queen Zubeia to hunt down the Key of Aaravos before it falls into the wrong hands But Harrow plots to avenge the death of his Stepson all the while a misplaced Moonshadow Elf seeks answers about her origins Being adopted by Grima
1. Preparations for the Search

** What am I doing it's nearly 12 AM. Oh well, heres The Jedi Prince spinoff. I'm quite happy with how this turned out.**

* * *

_**Preparations for the Search**_

* * *

Callum ducked down, narrowly avoiding the wooden blade that came at him from the right. Leaning back, he brought up his own wooden blade. The two sticks clashed as he leaned in to face his foe. The female Moonshadow Elf stood tall she eyed him with narrowed eyes. Her Dragonguard armour shined in the light.

Callum wore a light blue robe with white armour covering his lower legs and arms. "Are you going on easy on me?" He asked, pulling back as he held the blade before him.

The female Elf leapt back as she smirked. "Afraid I might beat you?" She asked in response, leaping forward as she swung down with the blade.

Callum shook his head as he parried her strike, stepping to the side as he swung at her. "I'm worried you're slowing down." He replied, watching she raised an eyebrow in amusement and blocked.

Sidestepping her next strike, Callum leapt into the air, landing behind her as he swung around, bringing his blade to rest by be her neck. "And dead." He said, watching as she chuckled.

"I don't think I can keep up with you, my Prince." The Elf said, walking to the side fo the room.

Callum chuckled as he eyed their audience. Another Moonshadow Elf, a male stood tall, clad in Dragonguard armour. Beside him, a Sunfire Elf stood tall, her arms crossed as she leaned against the wall. She was clad in red and gold armour with dark skin. Sitting close by, a small datapad in hand, was another Sunfire Elf, they had little armour on, but did carry a small bag around with her. "She's got a lot more in her then she shows, Prince Caelum." The Moonshadow Elf said.

Callum rolled his eyes as he walked over to the wall, a small rack consisting of weaponry used for training rested. He placed the wooden blade upon the rack and turned. "I know Lain; it doesn't do much good to underestimate a member of the Dragonguard." He responded.

Lain smiled lightly as he turned to face the female Moonshadow Elf. "At least we know that our training payed off, he's as much a warrior as any Moonshadow Elf." He said.

The female rolled her eyes. "Don't forget, he had Janai and King Avizandum training him as well." She replied, coming to a stop before him.

Callum rolled his eyes as he walked forward. His two personal guards seemed to snuggle into each other, he ignored it and turned to face the Sunfire Elves. "Captain Ahshala, Officer Kazi." He greeted.

The two Elves bowed before him. "Prince Caelum." They replied.

Callum rolled his eyes. "You don't have to call me that, Caelum will do just fine." He said in slight annoyance at his two friends and comrades. "But what brings you here?" He asked.

Ahshala glanced up at her friend, the two had trained together since they were old enough to hold a sword. While she couldn't perform the same feats that Callum could, she was still skilled. "We were summoned by Queen Zubeia." She answered.

Callum frowned before he remembered something. "By the Force! She wanted to see me after I was done training!" He exclaimed, turning to run down the hallway.

"Prince Caelum, forgetting things till the last minute." Kazi said, a little surprised by his sudden behaviour.

Ahshala chuckled and shook her head gently. "You'd be surprised by what else he forgets." She replied. "Or does." She added.

* * *

Callum came to a stop before a tall female figure. Dark blue scales littered her frame as did a small set of armour. Her head extruded forth from her long neck, a small pair of wings rested along her back. Her mouth was like a beak. Her blue eyes turned rested upon him. "My son, I'm glad you could remember that I requested to speak with you." She said.

Callum came to a stop, bowing before her. "Queen Zubeia." He greeted, standing tall as he did so, his eyes locked upon the form of his mother figure. "You wished to see me."

Zubeia nodded. "Please, don't bother with all the formality. We may not be blood related, but you are a Prince of Xadia, you are my son, regardless of where you came from." She began, resting upon her throne gently as she eyed him closely. "However, I did not wish to speak to you about your unique behaviour when addressing family, but rather I have felt something change in the world."

Callum lifted an eyebrow in interest, fascinated by what she had to say. "As you are no doubt aware, this Empire that has arisen from the ashes of the Republic will no doubt spread their control to all worlds." She went on, pausing as she rose form her throne and walked forward. "You have progressed fast in your abilities. But there is still much to be done. I fear the Human Kingdoms will turn to the Empire for aid in their quest to rule Xadia."

"You are special, strong in the force. I want you to head out with a small fleet and find the Key of Aaravos. We mustn't let it fall into the Empire's hands." She halted, resting a hand upon Callum's shoulder. "If they get it…"

"They could unleash Darth Arcturus." Callum finished for her; a grim expression planted upon his face.

Zubeia nodded as she brought her hand to rest by her side. "Yes, I want you to obtain it and hide it where it can never be found."

Callum took a deep breath. "I assume that's why you had the others summoned here."

She gave a small nod in response. "Correct, go, I believe you know what to do now." She said, returning to her throne.

Callum bowed and silently left the room, returning back to his own room to gather what he needed for the coming mission.

* * *

Katolis was silent as Harrow sat upon his throne, his eyes narrowed as he was lost deep in thought. His mind went through so many things, but his latest decision, it may well be one he comes to regret in time. But in the desire for revenge, to avenge the loss of his stepson. That was an insult he could not let rest.

He was unaware when Viren entered the throne room, his staff hitting the ground as he walked. "King Harrow." He greeted, knocking the man from his thoughts.

"Lord Viren, have your spies on the other side of the border given any info on what the Elves and Dragons are planning to do?" He asked.

Viren shook his head. "They have massed a small fleet consisting of a single capital ship and a few smaller craft. For what reasons though, I am not sure."

Harrow frowned. "Make sure someone keeps tabs on this fleet, if they become a cause of concern, then things may escalate and require us to request the military might of the other kingdoms."

Viren stood tall and proud as he took a deep breath. "My king, there is another option, ones that don't use my creative solution." He began, watching as Harrow turned to face him.

"The Republic never cared about us. So why should their successor be any different?" Harrow asked.

Viren sighed, it was a good question, one that he himself wondered. "I, do not know." He replied.

Harrow rose in response. "As I thought." He started to walk away, pausing as he came to a stop beside Viren. "But if it comes to it, we may one day find ourselves fighting alongside the Empire." He said, leaving the throne room.

* * *

Viren sighed as he walked forward. It wasn't enough to turn down his idea, but to insist that they turn to the other kingdoms first. Del Bar's warships were beefy, but they lacked numbers, Neolandia lacked warships larger than a corvette, Evernere could barely push a purpose built warship of fighter out of the shipyard and Duren, Duren had the second largest navy compared only to Katolis.

He knew that in order to turn odds in their favour, they would need more warships, ships that could last longer in a fighter. Their fighters, while superior to the Elven and Dragon fighters, could only do so much by themselves.

"Claudia!" He cried, turning around as he stood silently. His daughter soon entered, coming to a stop before him.

"You called father."

Viren smiled. "Yes, I need you to analyse each warship of each kingdom, we need to convince Harrow that the Empire is the only way to succeed in this war against the East."

Claudia nodded. "I will do my best father. But I can't make any promises."

Viren nodded. "I know."

* * *

Callum stood silently in his armour. A vibrant blue mixed with bright gold lining. A small black cape rested along his back, upon his belt were a few pouches for his explosives and other equipment. Resting upon the left side of his waist was his lightsaber. The hilt had two ends, much like Avizandum's dual blade.

His gaze rested upon the bridge crew of _The Thunderbolt_, a Sunfire Class Star Destroyer. Even if it was classed as a Star Destroyer thanks to the Anaxes War College System, the Elves and Dragons preferred to call it the Sunfire Class Destroyer. The ship itself was a 1400-meter-long vessel with vibrant red paint and gold detailing.

The small fleet that he was assigned consisted of at least a single ship of every Elven Ship design including two Moonshadow Class Corvettes, _The Athena_ and _The Tempest_ were constantly kept in close range of his flagship, even if he often used _The Athena_ for covert mission.

A single Skywing Class Frigate known as _The Sky Veil_ hovered around the back, it served as the carrier, able to transport several squadrons of fighters for a 300-meter-long ship. Hovering slightly ahead of it was a Earthblood Class Cruiser called _The Colossus_. The 500-meter-long vessel was tough for its size, it had heavy armour and strong shields.

He had three Startouch Class Frigates. _The Starhunter_, _The Valhalla_ and _The Elysium_ all surrounded his Oceanborn Class Cruiser known as _The Valor_. Yes, his fleet was small, but it could hold its own against a small taskforce if they encountered danger.

Turning around, he turned to face the two members of his squad. "Ahshala, Kazi." He said. "Make sure we have the supplies we need. It wouldn't do us any good if we found ourselves having to obtain more supplies through unwanted methods during our trip."

Ahshala nodded. "I shall make sure that our military equipment, among other things are up to stock." She said, quickly leaving the bridge.

Kazi looked back at Callum. Of the three, she was the medical officer of their team. "I shall ensure that we have the medical supplies we need to support the men and women." She responded, leaving shortly afterwards.

Callum turned back to face the bridge crew. His eyes resting upon his admiral. Renna, a Sunfire Elf, she was tall in build, bright gold eyes and dark skin with black hair. She had served under Avizandum during the days of the Clone Wars, and now served under him. "Admiral Renna, make sure you have the coordinates of our first destination. Once Captain Ahshala and Officer Kazi report back in regarding our supplies. Make the jump to the hyperspace. If you need me, I'll be in my quarters."

Renna watched as Callum left, she had fond memories of him, she had instantly become attached to him when Avizandum first introduced him to her. She was overjoyed to know that she had been assigned to him as admiral. Turning around, she glanced over the bridge crew. "Mark coordinates for hyperspace jump and await my command." She ordered, her voice carrying through the air without hinderance.

* * *

**Every ship in Callum's fleet has a name, it wasn't as large as say, Viren's fleet in The Jedi Prince. And I have finally started to refer to the Dragon Queen by name now.**

**As for characters, I felt that the role of a medic suited Kazi. As for Ahshala, if you've read A Father's Legacy, you should be familiar with her. Renna has only ever appeared in The Jedi Prince during a flashback.**

**Anyway, review, leave feedback and ideas. And be sure to check out my other works.**


	2. The Empire and the Mando

**Reviews:**

**Mana: Harrow won't exactly seek the Empire's aid, for I have an idea for how they come to Xadia, but for the idea of independence, that idea could work.**

**Grima: Sarai is alive.**

* * *

_**The Empire and the Mando**_

* * *

The streets were quiet as a figure walked down them. A black cloak with a gold trim covered her figure as she turned down a corner. She paid no mind to the pirates that glanced at her, preferring to instead progress in her current objective.

Turning another corner, she heard the sound of blades being drawn and blaster loaded. A group of pirates emerged from another corner ahead of her, each of them holding a blade or blaster pistol. "Where do you think you're going beauty?" One of the pirates asked.

She glanced up, a pair of violet eyes meeting his gaze, a grin forming upon her lips. "Ne shab'rud'ni, Chak'etii." She said, her voice dangerous and threatening.

The pirates chuckled. "A Mando. You hear that boys, we might have a fight on our hands."

She narrowed her eyes and struck first, punching the pirate in the nose before grabbing his hair and slamming his head into the nearby wall. "Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod?" She asked, leaning in with a dangerous glimmer in her gaze.

The pirate smirked. "Take her down boys!" He cried, pain echoed in his voice.

She quickly pulled back, avoiding the first pirate while grabbing another's wrist and pushing it back, causing the pirate to scream in pain before she kneed him in the face. She turned fast, punching another in the nose.

Stepping back, she eyed the rest of her foes. The pirates each stood ready, some held blades while others held blasters. Narrowing her eyes, she quickly dived to the ground, raising her left arm as she formed a small shield with her vambrace, several blaster shots were deflected into the walls.

Spinning fast, she fired a grabble from her other vambrace towards a crate behind a pirate. The pirate chuckled before the crate impacted with the back of his skull, a sickening crack echoed about the alleyway as she turned to face the other pirates. "Shabuir. Ray'ika, Ori'ramikad be aliit Ordo." She warned.

The pirates each backed up slightly as she walked forward. In a sudden movement, she had bent down and activated a small flamethrower from her vambrace, causing the pirates to scatter and find cover. She then turned, charging down the scattered pirates.

Leaping over a crate, she kicked two pirates in the head before using her grabble to draw in a third to which she punched square in the face. Standing up, she glanced behind her and dived to the side, avoiding a round of blaster fire. She smirked as she activated her shield and leapt around the side, deflecting the blaster rounds as she moved towards the remaining pirates.

The pirates quickly tossed their blasters to the side as they drew out several blades and charged forward. She ducked down, sliding on her legs as she fired a grabble towards a crate. Flipping back onto her feet, she pulled the crate in behind her, causing it to knock two of the pirates down.

Turning around, she walked forward as the remaining pirate stood, his eyes glancing over his defeated fellows. She stopped before him, a smirk forming upon her lips as she punched him hard, knocking him out before proceeding to make her way back to her objective.

* * *

She came to a stop before a Fang fighter, her lips parted as she placed a hand upon her fighter, _The Moon's Secret_. She gently tossed her cloak into the cockpit, revealing her form, dark teal Beskar armour with silver and aqua highlights covered her body. White hair and two horns with two tattoos below the eyes.

Getting into the cockpit, she started the engines and begin to take flight into the sky, leaving the crime filled planet behind. She had a mission to complete.

* * *

Above the rocky world of Nar Kreeta, an Imperial fleet blockade the world. At the front of the fleet, was an Imperial I Class Star Destroyer known as _The Revenant_, a man in a grey uniform stood tall before the holotable. His amber eyes locked upon the display of the Imperial blockade. A fine black moustache twitched ever so slightly as he breathed. His name was Waltheof Le Jumel.

To his right, stood a tall, lean female, her emerald eyes scanned the fleet's positioning. Her name was Harper Newman. "General Newman." Waltheof began, lifting his gaze to meet her. "Have you men discovered where this Mandalorian has gone?" He questioned.

Harper shook her head, her long blonde hair waving with the motion. "Unfortunately, they haven't Fleet Admiral." She replied, frowning as she eyed the planet closely. "But they did encounter a group of pirates who claimed to have gotten into a fist fight with the target." She added.

Waltheof crossed one of his arms as he placed a hand to his chin. "And the outcome of this skirmish?"

"Victory for the Mandalorian."

A frown formed upon Walthoef's features, one of his fingers stroked his chin. "Have a squad investigate the landing platforms, perhaps someone their knows where our target has run off to."

Harper nodded. "Right away."

* * *

Standing tall upon the bridge of her Imperial Star Destroyer. A female with brown hair and tan skin stood tall. Sapphire eyes locked upon the world before her small taskforce. Her name was Yashiro Sukomi, and she didn't understand why Fleet Admiral Le Jumel had sent her and a small portion of the Sixth Fleet to Bimmisaari.

She knew they were hunting down a single target. And it confused her as to why an entire fleet had been deployed to hunt down one person. A small light cruiser would've been more than capable of handling this task.

"Inform the Fleet Admiral that we have arrived and blockaded Bimmisaari as ordered." She said, turning around as she walked along the command bridge of _The Huntress_.

"Right away Commodore."

* * *

She walked silently along the streets; her eyes locked upon the sky above. Patrols of TIE Fighters flew above; they were after her. She knew that much. Turning a corner, she came to a stop and pulled out a small holoprojector. "Ar'nov Fell." She said, watching as the image of another Mandalorian warrior appeared.

"Ray'ika." He greeted. "Te je'aatir be hu'aatir?" He asked.

"Aaray'la." He replied, glancing to either side of the alleyway to ensure that she isn't being followed. "I think it's safe to speak basic." She added.

Fell nodded. "Alright. Things must be getting tough then."

She sighed. "The Empire's after me. I don't know why though." She replied.

Fell crossed his arms. "Knowing you, probably for something you did."

She rolled her eyes. "Very funny, Count Fell." She responded. "But I have found some information that could lead me to my parents."

Fell smirked. "So, angering the Empire was worthwhile then it seems."

She narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "What is it with you, are you trying to annoy me?" She asked.

"My dear Rayla, I wouldn't dream of it." Fell said with a grin. "But I suppose you should seek out this lead you have." He replied.

Rayla nodded and quickly ended the call. "Shabuir." She muttered, making her way out of the alleyway.

* * *

Waltheof Le Jumel sighed as he stood silently. "General Newman, deploy troops to the surface and force the Mandalorian from hiding." He ordered.

Harper nodded. "As you command Fleet Admiral, but if I may offer my own input, we don't know if the target has ally's planet side." She said.

Waltheof nodded. "True, true. We don't know if she has ally's planet side. We should proceed with caution, and inform Commodore Sukomi to increase TIE patrols, we wouldn't want the target to escape the planet surface."

"Right away Fleet Admiral."

* * *

Callum stood silently as he eyed the planet below them, the world of Boz Pity stood silently in the wind. The large graveyard world was one that many housed the dead of many different races. "Admiral Renna, if one were to hide a key to a prison, where would one hide it so that it wouldn't be found?" He asked.

Renna bit her lower lip. "I would find an isolated location close to the borders of the Unknown Regions." She answered.

Callum nodded. "Indeed, yet something tells me that King Avizandum didn't want to hide it too far from reach in case he ever needed to find and move it to another location for protection." He walked forward, coming to a stop. "Hence why we have stopped at Boz Pity first."

"I feel that you had another motivation for stopping here as well, my prince." Renna added.

"Indeed, I wanted to investigate some of the tombs of the Gargantelle." Callum replied, turning around as he walked forward. "Oh, and before I forget, inform Kazi and Ahshala to meet me in the forward hangar bay." He added.

* * *

Kazi glanced over the massive bone remains of what she could only describe as giants. The size of a humanoid skull that rested before her had a single eye hole. The many other bones were littered across, six limbs that she could make out as arms rested about the ribcage.

"Fascinating isn't it. That our ancestors had contact with the Gargantelle people before their extinction." Callum said, walking up to her side as he eyed the skull. "I believe the males of the species had a single eye while the females had two." He added, bending down to take a closer look at the skull.

Kazi glanced over the others. "Who would eradicate an entire race though?" She wondered.

"The Hutts wanted to enslave the Gargantelle people, when they failed, they turned to genocide. Heartless murders." Ahshala said with disgust, watching the bones of the Gargantelle with a sad gaze.

Kazi nodded. "A shame, I wonder what medical tricks I could've learned from them." She replied.

Callum stood tall as he glanced over the others. "We should move on and search more of the planet. With luck, we'll be able to sense the presence of the key when we get into range." He said, glancing at Kazi. "Oh, and according the history records we have of the Gargantelle, they ate those they didn't like.

* * *

**I enjoyed wirting this chapter, the characters I introduced work well. A few notes though. When it came to the Mando'a, the list on Wookipedia was limited in the amount of know words which meant I had to make use of a creative solution. Luckily, it did give a description on how the Mando'a is structured. Using that, I was able to create a few words.**

**Ray'ika is the Mando'a name I created for Rayla. The ika part was taken from Ad'ika meaning kid, lad, boy, sweetie, darling, son, daughter or child.**

**Chak'etii is the Mando'a word I created for pirate, the first part of it, chak, is taken from Chakaar meaning thief, petty criminal, scumbag, a grave robber. Typically a term of abuse. The final part of the word, etii was taken from Aruetii meaning outsider or traitor, typically a non-Mandalorian.**

**Ar'nov is the Mando'a word I created for guardian. Ar is taken from Aran meaning guard and nov is taken from Ara'nov meaning defence.**

**Je'aatir is the Mando'a word I created for uncover. Je was taken from Jehaatir meaning lie and untruth while aatir was taken from Hukaatir meaning to cover.**

**Hu'aatir is the Mando'a word I created for truth. Like the above word, I too it from Jehaatir and Hukaatir.**

**Aaray'la is the Mando'a word I created for painful. I used Aaray which means pain and added la to make it an adjective.**

**As for the canon words I used, here are their translations.**

**Ne shab'rud'ni is the Mando'a phrase for don't mess with me. It's an extremely strong warning that is most likely to be followed by violence.**

**Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod is the Mando'a phrase for are you looking for a smack in the face, mate.**

**Shabuir is an extreme insult meaning jerk, though much stronger.**

**Ori'ramikad means supercommando,**

**Be, believe it or not, is the Mando'a word for of.**

**Aliit means family, clan or tribe, here I used the clan meaning.**

**Te means the.**

**Of course, Mando'a isn't meant to make sense when translated to basic, so Te je'aatir be hu'aatir? translates to the uncover of truth?. Doesn't exactly make sense, but in Mando'a, it makes perfect sense.**

**Now the characters, when it came to create the Empire's characters, I wanted to do something different with the ranks. I didn't want to use a Grand Admiral as they gets boring real quick, so after some quick research into the Imperial Ranking system, I settled for the rank of Fleet Admiral, it allowed me to keep the massive fleet as it was the only thing that would be able to stand against the Elven naval forces. So for names, I wanted to take a different approach and base them upon our own cultures. I decided to give Waltheof Le Jumel a Viking like name while Yashiro Sukomi was given a Japanese name, meanwhile, Tobias Koss was named with a sense of Danish origin while Harper Newman was based upon an Australian name.**

**Then comes the worlds. I wanted to have this story take place as far form Xadia as I could, as such, we've travelled quite a distance with the this chapter taking place around Hutt Space. As for the Gargantelle people, to help give an idea for age and everything, they were wiped out somewhere between 15,000 and 9000 years before the events of A New Hope.**


	3. There's no Issue with a Second Hunt

**Reviews:**

**Mana: Hmm, I'll do a bit of research into the Sith Alchemy.**

**Grima: Hold up, it's a bit early to ask questions, we're only 3 chapters in.**

* * *

_**There's no Issue with a Second Hunt**_

* * *

Sarai came to a stop before a statue, in her hands, a small toy rested, a brightly colour Tooka doll. She glanced up at the statue, a young boy, no more than two years old, stood. She closed her eyes as she took a few small steps forward. From behind, Amaya stood, watching her sister closely.

Sarai took a deep breath as she fell to a knee, a few tears forming in her eyes. A small golden plaque rested at the base of the statue. _"Here rests Prince Callum, stepson of King Harrow, son of Queen Sarai."_ It read. Sarai placed the Tooka doll at the base. "My little child, my precious child." She started, feeling her throat block up as the tears slowly came.

"You should never have suffered this fate." She muttered; her gaze fell upon the statue. "Why did the world take you from me?" The tears came fast, rolling down her cheeks as she breathed heavily. "You were so young, so innocent. A simple baby." She sniffled. Her hands resting upon the ground.

"I miss you so much. So very much." Her voice fails as she breaks down into full on crying. She was never strong with her emotions when it came to those she loved, loosing Callum had broken her heart.

Amaya raced over, providing a comforting hand to her sister, rubbing her back as she glanced at the statue of her deceased nephew. She closed her eyes in shame; she hadn't been fast enough. She couldn't get there in time to save him.

Sarai gently cried into her sisters' shoulder. The sobs were loud, filling the air with sadness. "Why?" Sarai questioned. "Why him? Why not me?"

Amaya closed her eyes as she pulled back and started to sign. _'There can sometimes be unexpected changes we don't expect.'_ She paused, watching as Sarai turned away.

"I know Amaya, I know." She said, wiping a few tears from her eyes as she glanced up at the statue once more. "I just wish he never died." She finished, closing her eyes as she hugged herself.

From the distance, Arimar watched, her eyes locked upon the statue. She regrated her role that lead to Callum's death, it had separated her from her family, made her an outcast. She turned her gaze away from the group. "You regret your decisions, yet it was for the betterment of Xadia." A male said from the shadows, a faint outline of an Elf. "His power was too great to be left in Viren's hands. To be his tool of conquest." He added.

Arimar sighed. "I know, but this pain, I have outcasted myself from family, from my kingdom for my actions. It is only through King Harrow's heart that I haven't been exiled or killed for my betrayal." She said. The Elf merely nodded, vanishing quickly into the shadows, leaving Arimar to herself.

She turned to watch both Sarai and Amaya leave. Taking the chance, she walked over to the statue. "I'm so sorry Callum. One day, everything will make sense." She said quietly, leaving shortly afterwards.

* * *

The place was rough, people of different origins gather about, loud music played as a band danced about. A Twi'lek danced at the centre, moving about with grace. She could've cared less as she made her way forward. Her eyes glanced over the crowd; her Beskar armour shined in the little light that was offered.

At the front, sitting on a large slab, was a slug like being. "Why what do we have here?" The slug like being said, his eyes narrowed as he glanced her over. "A Mandalorian warrior." He said.

Rayla narrowed her eyes behind the helmet. "Vokoll the Hutt, I need some information that you can provide regarding someone called Poclosi." She said.

Vokoll raised one of his eyes. "Do you now." He said, pausing a he eyed Rayla closely. "And why should I give you the whereabouts of one of my own?" He asked.

Rayla removed her helmet, her violet eyes resting upon the sick yell eyes of the Hutt. "Would you risk angering a member of Clan Ordo or an Elf of Xadia?" She asked.

Vokoll smirked. "Fascinating. You'll find him somewhere on Klatooine." He replied.

Rayla smiled, placing her helmet back on her head as she marched off.

Vokoll watched as she left, his eyes quickly turned to another. A blue alien. He had a large head with red eyes, a large scar scrapped across his face. He wore a combat outfit with a large rifle strapped to his back, a vibroblade could also be found strapped to his back. By his waist was a belt with many pockets for tools or other useful devices. His upper thighs held two holsters for his duel pistols while his arms had small gauntlets with hidden weapons.

He marched forward, his gaze meeting that Vokoll. "Boss?" He said, eyeing the direction Rayla left not so long ago.

"Sedal, I want you to hunt her down, I wish to add her to my collection of rare creatures." Vokoll said with a dark smirk.

"Sir, she is but an Elf, there are many of them." Sedal replied in confusion.

Vokoll chuckled. "She's one of those elusive Moonshadow Elves. Didn't you see her markings and horns?" He asked.

Sedal nodded. "I understand boss." He said. "I'll bring her in."

Vokoll smirked. "Alive if you could please." He added.

Sedal smirked. "She'll be back here before the end of the month."

* * *

Callum sighed as he glanced over the abandoned temple, the remains of Gargantelle were scattered about. Eyeing the large pillars that held the roof up, he noticed carvings upon them, each of them told a story.

"Fascinating." He muttered as his hand gently brushed against the marble substance. "These carvings appear to be older than the Gargantelle themselves." He stopped; his eyes locked upon the creatures depicted in the image.

Ahshala came to a stop beside him, her gaze sweeping the carvings. "What does it tell?" She asked, eyeing the figures in the image, most notably the figures that bore resemblance to them.

"A tale of war. A conflict that consumed an entire galaxy, bringing about the end of a tyrannical reign. The Rakata and their Infinite Empire. A plague, created from the science of another race devastated them, reduced them to a mere fraction of what their power once was." Callum translated, his eyes resting upon an image of a Rakata fighting an Elven or Dragon like being.

Ahshala nodded. "These must be how hold?" She asked, looking towards Callum.

"20,000 years, maybe older." Callum replied, turning from the pillar to glance over the remains of skeletal figures, humanoid in shape and size, the only difference was the head, massive horns extruded out in elegant shapes. "whoever they were, perhaps they chronicled this tale." He said, pointing at the bones.

Kazi bent down to inspect one of the remains. "They appear to be Elvish, though of which sub-species, I can't be sure." She said, going over all the aspects of each Elven sub-race.

Callum frowned. "Perhaps they are our predecessors, Elves who shared aspects of each Elven sub-race." He suggested, leaning over Kazi's shoulder.

Ahshala nodded in agreement. "There is a major period of Xadia's history that was wiped from history." She said.

Callum pulled back, crossing his arms as he glanced over the other two members of his team. "Well, I can say this much, the key isn't here. We should move on to the next world." He paused." I'll be sure to have Queen Zubeia send a fleet to investigate this place, discover what other secrets are hidden within these large chambers." He added.

* * *

Renna turned to see Callum come to a stop on the bridge. She stood tall as he came to a stop before her. "Admiral Renna, anything to report while I was away?" Callum asked.

Renna cleared her throat. "There are rumours of a Moonshadow Elf Mandalorian headed to Klatooine, my Prince." She reported.

Callum nodded as he bit his lower lip. "This is interesting news Admiral Renna." He said, crossing his arms as he eyed the fleet formation. "Ahshala, I have a mission for you." Callum turned, his gaze resting upon Ahshala.

"Yes, Prince Caelum."

"I want you to take an advanced fighter and head to Klatooine." Callum ordered. "You're to find a Moonshadow Elf Mandalorian and find out why she's in Hutt space." He paused, glancing at Renna. "And try to keep a low profile. We don't need the Hutts on our backs, or worse, the Empire." He added.

Ahshala nodded. "Right away, prince Caelum." She said, standing tall as she marched away.

Callum turned around once more. He turned, marching towards a small room off to the side. Entering the room, he glanced over the Elves that moved about, a large holotable sat in the centre. "Clear the room." He ordered.

The Elves slowly left the room, allowing Callum room to himself. He quickly fell to a knee as the holoprojector sprung to life. "Prince Caelum. What is it?" Zubeia asked, a young Azymondias sat to the side.

"Queen Zubeia, I request that a fleet of ships be dispatched to Boz Pity at once for archology reasons. My team and I discovered an ancient temple with Elven remains, and tales dating back to one of the darkest ages in the galaxy." Callum explained, glancing up to watch Zubeia frown in concentration.

"I shall send a fleet to investigate, but Elves that far from Xadia, this is interesting. Why did our ancestors never discover this before?" She wondered.

"Perhaps the Gargantelle wouldn't allow them to. Perhaps they had made an oath to these Elves that they would guard the secrets of the temple to death." Callum replied.

Zubeia nodded. "An interesting theory. But this is a mystery that will have to be investigated. I shall Send Runaan and his team to investigate these ruins. Perhaps they can make sense of this mystery."

"I shall return to my mission, Queen Zubeia." Callum said, watching as the hologram faded away. He gently got to his feet. It was a mystery indeed, a mystery that could take years to decipher. But he had another mission.

"Admiral Renna, set course for the Teth system." He ordered as he emerged onto the bridge once more.

Renna nodded turning to rely the orders.

* * *

Tobias Koss frowned as he preformed another sweep of the area. His emerald eyes locked upon the scanners and radar as he patrolled in his TIE Interceptor. Bimmisaari was a world he wasn't familiar with, but then again, coming from Commenor meant a number of things, considering he'd come form the Colonies, a branch of star systems located next to the Core Worlds.

"Commodore Sukomi, fighter patrols have revealed nothing about the target, or her location."

Silence met his ears as he awaited the reply. "Alright Captain Koss, return to _The Huntress_ at once, Fleet Admiral Le Jumel will be joining us shortly." Came the response.

Tobias sighed. "Understood Commodore." He said, ending the call as he turned his fighter around.

* * *

Walking onto the bridge, he was greeted by the sapphire eyes of Yashiro Sukomi. He stood tall. "Captain Tobias Koss reporting Commodore." He said, putting his hands behind his back. His blonde hair was cut short, his darkened skin shined in the light.

Yashiro turned to face Tobias. "At ease Captain, Fleet Admiral Le Jumel will be here any second." She said, her gaze falling upon the emptiness of space before them. In the distance, the rest of the 6th Fleet dropped out of hyperspace.

* * *

**The final set of villains for this story is introduced, I present to you, the Raven Brotherhood, a criminal syndicate lead by Vokoll Plash, or simply put, Vokoll the Hutt. They will be Rayla's main enemy for the story. I also wanted to experiment with having a bounty hunter as an antagonist for a story. Ahshala and Rayla will have a grand time evading Sedal Moon.**

**I added another race, a race of precursors to the Elves, it makes sense that we a have a race of Elves that shared the traits of each Elven sub-race. Runaan does exist in this universe, he just didn't really get mentioned in the base story, but he existed there as well. I might have him show in the sequel, or in some of the oneshots that will bridge the 32 year gap between the two stories. There's a reason for that time gap.**

**I do also have another Dragon Prince story in the works, one that is based off a videogame. Be on the lookout for _The Warlord Prince_.**

**As always, review, leave feedback and ideas. And be sure to check out my other works.**


	4. Empire vs Callum

**Reviews:**

**Mana: Hmm, a nice idea, but, well, Considering we won't be traveling to any moons this time. Concordia will not appear as a location for this story.**

**Grima: Ezran will come soon. Harrow and Sarai won't find out till later.**

* * *

_**Empire vs Callum**_

* * *

The room was silent, a few trophies and objects rested about, decorating the room as. Behind the desk, sat a small model of a Venator Class Star Destroyer. At the desk, Waltheof sat, his eyes locked upon the small black orb that rested in the centre.

He thought long and hard about his current objective, about why he was tasked with hunting down this Mandalorian. He had his suspicions that the others wanted to experiment with her, to test her Elven biology.

Shaking his head, he sighed heavily, glancing away to gaze at the items that decorated his office. "Fleet Admiral, one of our probe droids in the Teth system has detected serval unidentified ships entering orbit. We suspect them to be Rebels sir." Yashiro's voice said over the comm.

Waltheof narrowed his eyes. "Rebels you say Commodore Sukomi. Inform the rest of the fleet to jump to the Teth System." He ordered, standing as he marched towards the door.

* * *

Ahshala glanced over the world of Klatooine. The desert world was close to lifeless. She gently guided her fighter down towards the planets surface, her eyes locked upon the barren land that littered the place.

Her eyes soon fell upon Treema, the capital of the planet. Guiding her fighter in towards the city, she watched as other ships flew in and out. Freighters and supply ships left the port. But one ship caught her attention, a Mandalorian Fang Fighter.

* * *

Leaving her fighter, Ahshala glanced over the people, the Klatooinian's. She made her way out, walking along the streets as she observed the crowds closely. She swept the people, looking for a Mandalorian.

She soon came to a stop, ducking into an alleyway and started to climb. Standing upon the roof of a building, she spotted her target. She watched as Rayla vanished into a building. Smiling, Ahshala moved, using her athletic body to leap across the buildings before crossing over the street.

Landing upon the roof, she ducked inside a window. Making sure she was hidden, she watched those below her. A group of pirates, a mix of different races. She watched as Rayla walked forward, her hands resting up the handles of her weapons.

She soon eyed a Twi'lek. Narrowing her eyes, she kept her ears open.

"Poclosi, I need information." Rayla said.

"About what?" Poclosi responded.

"About the location of two people, I heard you're the guy who knows these things. I need to know about two Elves from Xadia, where they might be. Two royal guards to be exact." Rayla replied.

Ahshala frowned as she listened in. Concerned as to what reason the Elven Mandalorian wanted this information.

"I have no information, but Vokoll wants you." Poclosi said, drawing his weapon. "Moonshadow Elves are hard to come by this day and age, unlike your Startouch friends who are all but extinct."

Ahshala narrowed her eyes. No one harms an Elf while another is nearby. Taking her time, she moved around the rafters, positioning herself above the Twi'lek known as Poclosi. Taking a deep breath, she watched as Rayla moved to engage the other pirates.

With a smirk, she dropped down, landing behind Poclosi. Tapping him on the shoulder, she watched as he turned around. "Who are you? And how did you get here?" Poclosi demanded.

Ahshala smirked. "Captain Ahshala of the Xadian Alliance." She replied, punching him in the face. She glanced up as she drew out her rifle and fired, taking out a pirate sneaking up on Rayla. Walking forward, she spoke. "I would stand down pirates, even the Hutts should realise the folly of messing with the Xadian Alliance." She said.

Rayla glanced up at Ahshala, her eyes narrowed as the Sunfire Elf stood tall. "You're an Elf from Xadia." She exclaimed.

Ahshala nodded as she glanced at the pirates retreating from the building. "Captain Ahshala of the Xadian Alliance, second in command of Storm Squad." She said, walking to stand before Rayla. "And you are?" She asked.

"Rayla, Rayla Ordo." Rayla replied.

Ahshala nodded. "Clan Ordo, a very famous clan for their history with Revan and the Star Forge." She said, looking over the room. "I take it you didn't find what you were looking for here." She added, turning to eye Rayla closely.

Rayla frowned as she removed her helmet. "How did you find me?" She asked.

Ahshala turned to face the roof. "My commanding officer, Prince Caelum of Xadia sent me to investigate rumours of a Moonshadow Elf Mandalorian, evidently leading me to you." She explained, turning to face Rayla.

"And what is a prince doing so far from Xadia?" Rayla questioned.

"That mission is none of your concern. All you need to know is that he was tasked with finding something and keeping it out of the Empire's hands. However, you are messing with dangerous figures Rayla, the Hutts are not to be taken lightly, they are responsible for the extinction of an entire race." Ahshala answered.

Rayla sighed in annoyance. "Ok, so now that you've found me, you going to return to your Prince?"

Ahshala shook her head. "Clearly, you've gotten yourself involved with the Hutts, my presence should keep the heat off you for a while." She replied.

"So what, you're going to follow me around now?"

"No, I offer my assistance in aiding your mission, meanwhile, I will do what I can to gather information for my commanding officer and his mission." Ahshala responded, watching as Rayla nodded.

"And the Empire?" Rayla wondered.

Ahshala smirked. "Shouldn't be an issue, my commanding officer has a small fleet with him, I received a call earlier saying that he might've drawn the attention of an Imperial Fleet." She said.

Rayla nodded as she eyed the door. "Ok, well my lead here for finding my parents has died, but if the Hutts want me, then we might want to deal with them." She said.

Ahshala smirked. "Then I think it best that we begin annoying them, if we can at least gather information from them relevant to my commanding officers' mission, then we kill two birds with one stone." She said.

Rayla smirked. "Well, let's get going."

* * *

Waltheof eyed the fleet of Xadian ships closely, his eyes locked upon the largest ship in the fleet. He turned to face his captain. "Broadcast to the enemy command ship, I wish to have a talk with their admiral." He ordered.

A blue image of Callum quickly appeared before him. "Attention Rebel filth, you are to surrender at once." Waltheof demanded.

Callum chuckled as he shook his head. "I don't know where you got that idea, but we are no Rebels. We have no problem with your Empire unless it affects us directly. I suggest you leave us be before things get ugly."

Waltheof rolled a fist. "I am Fleet Admiral Le Jumel of the Sixth Fleet. You will surrender at once or face the Empire's might." He demanded again.

Callum shook his head once more. "I'm afraid we don't answer to the Empire. The Xadian Alliance are a free people. We answer to no one but our king and queen. Leave us now, or face suffer the wrath of Xadia." He threatened.

Waltheof crossed his arms. "I will not be threatened by you, Xadia is but one world against a mighty Empire. How long do you think you can last against our military might?" He was positive he had Callum. His smirk showed his pride and hope. Only for it to be crushed in an instance.

"I'm sorry to hear that Fleet Admiral, but we will not listen to the Empire. Afterall, you were the ones who killed King Avizandum." Callum warned, a small smirk forming upon his lips. "Leave us be, and no one will speak a word of this encounter." He added.

Waltheof shook his head. "I'm afraid you are forcing my hand, I will order my ships to open fire if you do not surrender at once."

Callum smirked. "I am a Prince of Xadia, attack me and you shall see the wrath of Xadia firsthand. And let me tell you something, it isn't pretty. The Hutts learned that a long time ago. As did the Sith." He responded, ending the call.

Waltheof shook with anger as he marched forward. "Get me a lock on their command ship and order the fleet to await my orders."

* * *

Callum frowned as he turned to face Renna. "How do you think the Empire will respond?" He asked.

Renna sighed as she glanced over the Imperial Fleet. "From what I've heard, they will most likely respond with violence. But we are at a disadvantage in numbers." She replied.

Callum nodded in agreement. "True, we are lacking in numbers, when I had assembled the fleet, I was not expecting to encounter an Imperial Fleet of this size. Regardless, we must now be ready to fight. Deploy our fighters and order them to cover our forces. Inform our Oceanborn Cruiser to hold position and await my orders."

Renna nodded, turning to carry out Callum's orders.

* * *

Waltheof smirked as he watched Callum's forces organise themselves into a defensive position. "It seems the Prince's words were but lies, if they were as mighty as they say, they would've deployed into an assault formation. Deploy fighters." He said.

He quickly eyed Callum's flagship. "There is something strange about these ships, they are built using some unidentified shipyard, something powerful. We should be cautious. Move the fleet in slowly, once in range, open fire upon the closest ship."

"Right away, Fleet Admiral."

* * *

Callum felt the ship rock as the first round of turbolaser fire made impact. "Shield status?" He asked.

"Shields are holding, Prince Caelum."

Callum smirked. "I want a status update on the shields every five minutes, in the meantime, order _The Valor_ to open fire, their weapon system shall engage the enemy fleet before their fighters make it."

Renna nodded. "Right away, Prince Caelum." She replied.

* * *

Waltheof frowned as Callum's fleet held position. "I will admit sir, they are strong in their formation. But that cruiser out the back worries me." His captain said.

Waltheof turned. "Hmm, indeed, it is set back further then usual. I wonder what it's purpose it. An interdictor? A carrier? Communication?" He wondered.

_The Revenant_ rocked as a round of fire shook the ship. Waltheof turned fast, his eyes locked upon the bridge crew. "Origin of the attack?" He demanded.

"The lone cruiser appears to be fitted with long range weaponry sir. They are out of our attack range."

Waltheof grunted in annoyance. "Deploy bombers to destroy that ship."

"Bombers deployed."

* * *

"Prince Callum, a squadron of bombers is headed towards _The Valor_."

Callum smirked. "Well, give them a surprise. _Athena_, _Tempest_, decloak and engage any fighter that comes near _The Valor_." He ordered.

* * *

"Sir, two ships have decloaked and engaged our bombers."

Waltheof turned fast. "Cloaking technology!" He cried in shock. "How did they manage to obtain this tech?" He questioned.

"Our bombers failed sir."

Waltheof sighed heavily. "Move the fleet to engage at close range, we'll wipe them from existence. I want every ship firing their entire payload onto them." He ordered.

* * *

Renna watched as the Imperial fleet closed in on them, she glanced at Callum who remained calm. "Prince Caelum, if I may ask? But how are you so calm about this? We're outnumbered and about to be wiped out by the Empire before our mission is complete."

Callum turned with a small smirk. "When we entered the system, I called Runaan for back up." He revealed, turning to face the Sixth Fleet once more.

Renna nodded in understanding. "Didn't trust the Empire to leave us alone did you?"

Callum nodded. "Indeed."

* * *

"Fleet Admiral, a considerable fleet is coming out of hyperspace."

Waltheof turned fast to see a large fleet enter the system. "Enemy reinforcements. Hold position and continue to bombard. We won't stand down in the face of this threat." He said. Watching the new fleet closely.

* * *

**Finally, I got this chapter done. A little cleaning to help the mind think does wonders. Be sure to check out _The Warlord Prince_.**

**Review, leave feedback and ideas. And be sure to check out my other works**


	5. A Tactical Retreat

_**A Tactical Retreat**_

* * *

Waltheof narrowed his gaze upon the second Elven fleet. He turned to face Tobias. "Captain Koss, gather your pilots, we're going to need everything we've got in the face of this threat." He ordered.

The man nodded, turning on his heel as marched off the command bridge. Waltheof turned back to the battle. "All ships, standard assault formation." He cried marching down the command plank of the bridge. "I don't want to be caught off guard, make sure every ship is able to assist each other." He added.

* * *

Callum watched the holographic image of Runaan closely. "Runaan, deploy your fleet into a defence formation and move to cover mine. We need to last longer then them." He said.

Runaan nodded. "Yes, Prince Caelum." He said, the image fading from view.

Callum turned to face Renna. "Status of the Imperial fleet?"

Renna turned a single eye to him. "They're holding position, rearranging their formation. Most likely for an assault."

Callum made a small nod, moving further up the bridge of his personal warship. "Allow our weapons to recharge." He said, a plan slowly forming. "We'll catch them off guard when they come closer." He continued. Pausing as he came to a stop.

"I want all fighters prepped for combat as well. Force the Imperial fleet into a retreat. Once down, we'll be able to go about our mission." He finished.

Renna moved, relaying Callum's orders as quickly as she could.

* * *

Viren frowned as he stepped into the throne room. His eyes fell upon Harrow and Sarai. "My king, my queen. I beg the interruption, but I have reviewed the combined naval might of Xadia's human forces."

Harrow leaned forward. "And?"

Viren took a deep breath. "We still don't have the strength to match the Elven warships, despite our fighter superiority, their warships will tear us apart before we can make any major impact in the war effort." He reported.

Harrow turned to face Sarai. "What do you think Sarai, do we turn to the Empire for aid? Or do we give up the war effort?"

Sarai frowned as she turned to face Viren, her eyes slowly turned into a narrow, a sinister smirk forming upon her lips. "I want Xadia to pay for what they did to my family. I want them to burn killing Callum. The Empire will grant us that opportunity." She answered.

Harrow nodded. "Viren, prepare my guard, I must leave for Coruscant at once." He paused glancing at Sarai. "Sarai, I leave Katolis in your hands till I return." He said.

Sarai nodded, watching as Viren left while Harrow went to prepare.

* * *

The two Elves glanced over the area, the Imperial patrols had made it difficult to progress. Ahshala glanced at Rayla, the Mandalorian warrior nodded. The two of them vanished into the shadows, evading another Imperial patrol.

The two of them soon emerged into the hangar, their fighters parked where they'd left them. The two ships of different designs shined in the sunlight. "Time to move on." Ahshala said, heading towards her fighter. "You got a destination?"

Rayla nodded as she got into her Fang Fighter. "I'll brief you on the way." She said.

* * *

Waltheof narrowed his gaze as he watched Runaan's fleet merge with Callum's. "They seem to be holding position sir."

Waltheof nodded in agreement. "Indeed. They seem to think that staying in a defensive position is their best bet. A shame that this Prince exaggerated the naval might of Xadia. Perhaps we are to make a visit their after we put down this incursion."

"Fleet Admiral, we're in range."

Waltheof smirked. "Fire ion cannons." He ordered, watching as bright blue fire lit up the hull of his ship. The blue bolts flying out towards the two Elven fleets.

"Contact, their shields are taking damage sir."

Waltheof grinned. "Turbolasers, tear into them." He cried.

* * *

Callum narrowed his eyes as he felt the Imperial fleet pound into his forces. He turned to face Renna. "Send mixed squadrons of fighters and bomber, hit and run tactics. I want all ships locked on the closest ships, ready to fire on my command." He ordered.

Renna nodded. "Orders being relayed to the rest of the fleet." She replied.

Callum smirked as he glanced back at the Imperial forces. "Report in when all ships are ready to fire." He said.

* * *

"Sir, the enemy fleet are deploying mixed squadrons of fighters and bombers."

Waltheof frowned. "Captian Koss, deploy with your squadron at once, the rest of the fighters will be right behind you." He said.

"The enemy fleet is powering their weapon systems."

* * *

Waltheof blinked in confusion. "What are they planning?" He wondered.

* * *

Callum smirked as he took a step back. "All batteries, fire at the nearest ship." He ordered, watching the colourful display of firepower his fleet employed.

* * *

Waltheof blinked as he saw several of his forward ships go up in flames. "Damage report?" He growled.

"Several light cruisers have taken heavy damage Fleet Admiral, their fighters have a clear path towards our larger ships."

Waltheof cursed under his breath. "Smart filth. Captian Koss, I need your fighters to cover our larger ships, the enemy has managed to punch through our forward line."

"_Right away Fleet Admiral._"

* * *

Callum crossed his arms as he watched the fight progress. "Inform Runaan that it's time to focus on some their larger warships. Slowly move the fleet forward and engage. I want several fighters to cover our weaker ships."

Renna smiled, a smart tactician knows how his enemy fights. It appears that their Imperial commander wasn't as smart as he seemed. It was only a matter of time till they realised that they were outmatched.

* * *

Waltheof moved fast. "Fire everything, tear them to shreds. We have the superior warships." He growled.

"Sir, the enemy fleet is advancing on our position, their ships are tearing into our smaller vessels."

Waltheof rolled a fist. "What!" He screamed.

"It appears that the Prince wasn't exaggerating the naval might of Xadia."

Waltheof took a deep breath. "I'm ordering a tactical retreat. We need to resupply and regroup with the rest of the fleet. Next time we meet them, they won't survive." He said.

* * *

"Prince Caelum, the Imperial fleet is in full retreat."

Callum smiled. "Good, contact Runaan, tell him I wish to meet with him and discuss the next move." He said, turning away.

* * *

**I'm back. I may vanish again, but it won't be for three months, no, at most, it'll be two weeks unless something comes up in life. Whatever the case, enjoy, and perhaps check out some of my other stories(Listed below in update order.)**

_**Assassins of Light (Young Justice)**_

_**A Father's Legacy (Dragon Prince)**_

_**Rise of the Fire Oni (Ninjago)**_

_**The Traught Chronicles: A Star Wars Story (Young Justice)-coming soon**_

_**The Jedi Prince: Prince of Xadia (Dragon Prince)**_

_**The Elemental Resistance (Ninjago)**_


	6. Puzzles

**_Puzzles_**

* * *

Ahshala glanced around the bar, her gaze rested silently upon the many bounty hunters and aliens that often came to it. Imperial patrols within Wild Space weren't as common as they were closer to the Core Worlds. But it made sense for them to keep an eye out whenever one came by.

Rayla sat not far from her, busy keeping herself hidden from sight, covered with a cloak, Ahshala didn't blame her, the presence of a Mandalorian this far out would bring unwanted attention, and questions.

Her on the other hand, she was able to move about freely with little fear of others bothering her. The sight of an Elf from Xadia was uncommon within the galaxy, but their reputation stood strong, not many wanted to get on their bad side, pirates knew to keep clear of Elven ships, least they bring Xadia's wrath down upon them.

Glancing closely, she noticed a few Imperials enter the bar. She exchanged a glance with Rayla who made a small nod. Standing tall, she led the way forward, using the crowded bar to cover their escape.

Entering into the streets and the bright sun that burned down upon them was not uncommon for her, she wasn't sure that she could say the same for Rayla, Moonshadow Elves loved the darkness, hiding in the shadows before striking.

The pair made their way through the streets, moving through alleyways to evade an Imperial patrol they came across. The two of them came to a stop, their eyes falling upon the Arquitens Class Command Cruiser that hovered above the nearby port. She was glad the two of them decided to land elsewhere, keep their presence on the planet hidden.

"Wonder what the Empire's searching for?" Rayla pondered aloud.

Ahshala lifted an eyebrow, watching as Imperial troopers searched through the small city. "Whatever it is, it wasn't enough to draw out a larger ship." She replied, leaving the city walls and into the vast desert that covered a majority of the planet. Two TIE Interceptors flew in over the city, patrolling the airspace for any that would attempt to escape.

"Did you find any information relating to what you're after?" Rayla questioned.

Ahshala shook her head in response. "No, you?"

Rayla sighed. "Nothing I didn't know already, my parents are guards, but for who I can't say."

Ahshala frowned as they reached their fighters. She found it interesting that Rayla's parents were guards, but couldn't quite identify why she looked like someone she knew, perhaps Callum would be able to help answer that puzzle.

* * *

Harrow watched Waltheof closely, he didn't trust him much, those who came from worlds close to, or in the Core Worlds were at their ranks because they had powerful friends in politics. He had found it interesting that the fleet Viren had reported to him leaving had a brief skirmish with the Empire, forcing them into a tactical retreat.

Viren on the other hand, remained calm, his face calculating his next move. Harrow watched Waltheof with observant eyes as the man turned to face them. "So, your majesty, it seems my fleet was in close proximity to your world and thus, I've been assigned to help aid you in ending this civil war that's currently happening." Waltheof began.

"Can't help but say I think it's a bunch of lies, I mean, I encountered a Xadian fleet not so long ago, and at the command of that fleet was a human, called himself a Prince of Xadia, seemed to have that royal look to him as well. So what's really going on down in that little planet of yours?"

Harrow glanced at Viren, the two of them blinked. "I'm sorry, did you say, a human prince was at the command of an Elven fleet. That doesn't seem possibly, the Elves and Dragons would never let one of us take command of them." Harrow replied.

Waltheof blinked. "Ok, let me ask another question your majesty. How did a human come to command an Elven fleet?"

Viren frowned. "This doesn't make sense my king, my spies never told me about any human living among the Elves and Dragons in the east. So how did this human, no less a prince, come to gain such power over them?"

Harrow frowned. "It can't be a prince we know off, they are all accounted for, my step-son was killed by the Dragon King, so that removes him from the equation. There can't be any."

Waltheof raised an eyebrow. "What if their royalty, say, I don't know, adopted an infant human and raised him as their own?"

Viren blinked. "It could be possibly, but that child would have to hold some importance to have been taken in by their king and queen, perhaps they have some unique trait or power that fascinated them and didn't want us to have him. Perhaps they wanted a weapon to use against us." He suggested.

Harrow nodded. "All is possible. But it is slightly concerning that their prince is out here, and not on Xadia."

Waltheof crossed his arms. "I encountered them over Teth, I have feeling they could be searching for something, or someone, I see no other reason for them to be at a world left alone by the Hutts and others for years."

Viren held his staff tightly. "What could they be searching for though?"

Harrow narrowed his gaze. "We return to Xadia at once, we need to look through our archives, perhaps there, we will find our answer."

Viren nodded as he faced Waltheof. "The King wishes to return to Xadia, I would set course there at once."

Waltheof growled silently, but left without another word.

* * *

**If only Harrow knew the truth... if only**


End file.
